


All of it

by Twentyonepaladins



Series: Level 4 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Keith (Voltron), College roomates, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Sweater/hoodie Kink, Top Lance (Voltron), Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twentyonepaladins/pseuds/Twentyonepaladins
Summary: "He read quietly for about fifteen minutes until there was a knock at the door. He decided to ignore it. Then there was the sound of keys. Keys... Because... Lance was back. SHIT."orLance finds a remote, and is determined to find out what it does.





	All of it

Honestly, it was a habit. He wore the vibrating plug all the time, and even forgot he was most of the time. It wasn't distracting at all, as it wasn't big in size or length. The magic really happened when he put the remote on the first setting. Feeling it vibrate softly inside him was relaxing at most. Then the second. Enough to make him painfully hard, but not enough to make him cum. Then the third. It was blissful. So much so, that Keith had never had the guts to use the fourth and highest setting. The red button was far to intimidating against his small pale finger tips.

 

He had gotten out of the shower a few minutes ago, and sat on his bed reading a book on his knees. His hair dried surprisingly quick, so he pulled it back into a bun. Lance wouldn't be home for another three hours, so all he wore was a large black sweater he had stolen from the taller boy, black socks, and his grey boxers. He read quietly for about fifteen minutes until there was a knock at the door. He decided to ignore it.

 

Then there was the sound of keys. Keys... Because... _Lance was back. SHIT._

 

"I'm back!" He yelled, throwing the door open. He wore and all white shirt, white shoes, light blue jeans, and a matching light blue jean jacket. Keith just stared at him. "I can see that. Why?"

 

"Hunk asked me to let him cover my shift so he could see some Shay gir- Wow. Ok, you're not wearing clothes." Lance had turned around after setting all his stuff down to find Keith in- well, compared to what he usually wore- nothing.

 

"What? Yes I am. I'm wearing my sweater and underwear. That counts as clothes." He defended. He was sure to cover the white star on the corner of the pocket. Otherwise, Lance might recognize it.

 

"What ever you say, mister leather-in-the-summer." Lance replied, walking over to his own bed. The dorm was small, so all they had was a shared bedroom and a bathroom.

 

When Lance saw a small black remote thing out of the corner of his eye, his interest was peaked. He picked it up off of Keith's nightstand. 

 

It was small and black. It shaped like a block and had four circle buttons. Green, yellow, orange, and red. He was sure he had seen something like it before, but couldn't place it.

 

"What's this?" He asked. Keith didn't look up from his book. "What's what."

 

Lance pressed the green button. Keith shot up. His cheeks flushed dramatically and his eyes were comically wide.

 

"Put that down." Keith warned shakily. Lance smirked.

 

"So what is it?" He asked again.

 

"I don't know. Put. It. Down."

 

"That doesn't make any sense."

 

"I do not know what that is, Lance."

 

"Wanna find out?" Lance had a full-on evil smirk on his lips. He pressed the yellow button.

 

"NO _ooohhhh my gooooooodd_ ~" His knees spread subconsciously as his hands reached forward to grab at the sheets of his bed.

 

Now at first, Lance was just teasing Keith, but those moans and whimpers sent a signal to his dick, that said _fuck me_. Was he gonna take that signal? Hell yes. But first, he was going to hear it from the boy himself.

 

He jumped off his bed, moving to stand next to Keith's bed. Against the sheets, the boy _writhed_ in front of him.

 

Keith had slid forward on his knees, his ass in the air and his forehead pressed against the mattress. The book he had been reading had fallen off the bed. His fingers gripping harder at the blanket because _Lance_ was standing there, watching him fall apart like a slut. His body trembled at the thought. Lance calling him his slut, praising him, just talking to him. He wanted to hear his voice against the back of his ear. He wanted Lance behind him, fucking into him repeatedly. Wanted Lance to wreck him. Needed him to break him down.

 

"What are you thinking about?" He heard Lance ask.

 

" _Fuck-_ Lance I-"

 

"Me?" Keith could only nod. There was a shift next to him, and Lance's head was right beside his.

 

"s'that why you stole my sweater?" He asked in a low voice. Keith moaned loudly. He wasn't even going to attempt looking at him.

 

"Answer me, baby." Keith pressed his face further into his blanket. He nodded.

 

"With your words, Keith." Lance pressed the orange button, and the plug vibrated on the third setting.

 

" _FUCK-_ Lance! Yes, I took your sweater about a month ago, I wear it all the time. I always think about when I wear it. I need you _so_ bad! Please please _please_ Lance!" Keith yelled out desperately.

 

Lance climbed onto the bed, on his knees, pressing the hard-on in his jeans against Keith's ass. He put the vibrator on the second setting to prevent Keith from cumming too soon, and grabbed the boy by the hood of his own hoodie, pulling him up to hold him against his front. He used his other hand to hold the boy's hips in place as he grinded into him.

 

"I'm gonna fuck you so good baby boy. You look so good in my sweater, I want you to wear it while I fuck you like a good little slut. You gonna be good for me baby?" He whispered in his ear.

 

"Yes! Yes, Lance, please fuck me. I wanna be your slut, Lance. Please!"

 

And he was back on his hands and knees, his boxers being all but ripped off by the other boy. Lance leaned over his back, his jeans off and jacket discarded on the floor. Keith could feel his cock through the fabric of his boxers, and _holy shit_ , that wasn't small. The vibrator buzzing inside him and Lance's cock grinding against his ass would have been enough to make him cum, but he desperately wanted the boy inside him.

 

Lance brought his hand to Keith's mouth. "Suck." He ordered. Keith took four into his mouth and sucked for a good thirty seconds before they slid out of his mouth.

 

Lance leaned back to get a view of the boy's ass. The perky pale cheeks surrounding the base of the black vibrator. Keith whined when he felt the sensation go, but was immediately satisfied when Lance slid two long fingers inside him. He rocked backwards on the digits. "I need more, Lance. Please..." He whimpered.

 

"God, you're such a good boy, Keith. Already have two fingers inside you, and now you want more. Should I add another? Or fuck you like this? Do you want my cock to stretch you baby?" Lance asked. He knew he couldn't fuck him like this, not with his size, but he wanted to hear his answer.

 

"Yes, just fuck me, Lance. Please!" The smaller boy begged. That's the answer he wanted.

 

Lance added a third finger and continued to slide the in and out. He leaned back over Keith, pressing them deeper and earning a yelp that told him he found the right spot.

 

"You sure, baby? You don't wanna see it before you make that decision?" 

 

Keith lifted himself shakily, sitting up on his knees and slightly bouncing on Lance's fingers. He reached behind him, the sweater sleeves almost covering his whole hand as he ran is over the large bulge behind him. Lance helped him out, pulling his length out of the fabric and groaning as the cool air surrounded it.

 

Keith gasped loudly when he felt it. So far, all he could tell was that it was _thick_. The girth made it hard for him to wrap his whole hand around it. "Fuck." They muttered together as he began to slide his hand up and down his cock, confirming that it was also very long. Lance pressed his forehead against his shoulder and moved his fingers faster, earning faster pumps from the smaller, paler ones.

 

"One more, baby. Take one more finger and I'll fuck you just like you want. Can you do that for me?" Keith was quick to nod his head. He moaned loudly as before when a fourth finger slid in beside the three, still sliding in and out of him slowly. He bounced faster. He needed Lance inside him so bad.

 

Lance slid them out, throwing off his boxers. "You ready, baby?" He asked, sliding a hand up his slim waist and putting him on his hands and knees again. He really wasn't wearing anything but that sweater. 

 

Keith nodded, looking over his shoulder to actually look at Lance for the first time since they started. He had thrown off his white shirt as well. His chest showed, and Keith's attention was drawn to the well-defined abs on his chest. To be honest, you wouldn't be able to tell when he had his shirt on. He reached up, tugging his hair out of the bun it was in and placed the side of his face against the mattress for the second time, and Lance was done for.

 

He looked at the fucking angel underneath him. Legs spread wide, perky ass and small pink hole on display, the top half of his torso covered by his hoodie. His hair covered a lot of his face, But all Lance needed to see were those lustful lidded eyes and soft pink lips pulled between his teeth at the corner. And it was all for him. This beautiful creature was on his knees for _him_. Begging to be fucked by _him_.

 

He grabbed his cock and lined himself up before pushing in slowly. Keith's eyes shut and his mouth opened in a silent scream. He continued until he was halfway inside.

 

"How do you feel, baby?" He asked softly.

 

" _Full_. Fuck, is that it?" Keith moaned.

 

Lance laughed nervously.

 

"And, It's not." Keith concluded.

 

"you're close though!"

 

"How close?"

 

"... This is half way."

 

" _Fuck._ Lance I- I need all of it. Please. I can take it. I need you to fuck me." He pleaded.

 

" _Shit._ How are you this perfect?" He muttered, pushing in farther.

 

"How are you so bi- ahh~" When Lance pressed against his prostate, all feelings of pain were gone, and he was seeing stars.

 

"Feel good?" Lance asked when he was fully inside.

 

"So good, Lance. Fuck me now."

 

Lance pulled back slightly before snapping back, and Keith had realized then just how big he was. He didn't have to reach or press, he was just so long that hitting that spot was inevitable.

 

" _ooohhhhh my god_ , Lance~ faster!" Keith called out.

 

Lance repeated the motion faster, over and over before he was setting a rhythm that had Keith's eyes rolling back.

 

"God, you feel so good, Keith. So good on my cock. You look so wrecked baby. Is this what you imagined? When you fuck yourself in my hoodie do you think about me wrecking your pretty ass?" Lance teased, gripping his hips and fucking into him harder.

 

"Oh my god! _Yes!_ Yes this is what I think about, Lance! God, you fuck me _so good_ , you're so deep inside me!" Keith yelled.

 

"That's right baby. _I'm_ deep inside you. I'm making you feel good, eh? When's the last time you were fucked like this?"

 

"Fuck. _Years_ , Lance."

 

"That's right. I'm filling you up better than anyone has in years." Lance leaned down to speak into the boy's ear. "I'm gonna fill you so deep you'll feel me for the next few days. You want me to cum inside you? Fill you with my cum? Make you mine, baby?"

 

Keith pressed his lips to his roughly and nodded. "I want _all_ of it, Lance."

 

Lance pressed his nose into the crook of his neck, nipping at the soft, pale skin. He pressed as hard as he could, and came deep inside Keith. 

 

"Fuck- _Keith_."

 

After rocking back a few times, Keith followed, howling Lance's name as he came.

 

They collapsed next to each other, panting. Lance leaned over to press his lips against Keith's again. The kiss lasted longer this time.

 

Pulling away, they looked at each other.

 

"Uh... was that ok?"

 

Keith smiled, throwing his arms around the other boy, and tackling him onto the mattress. Kissing him again, he whispered in his ear.

 

"Definitely."

 

  


End file.
